


Dancing in the Rain

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis convinces Scorpius to dance in the rain with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

It’s rare for boys to inherit active Veela characteristics, especially if the last full Veela in the family was the boy’s great-grandmother. But Louis Weasley has somehow managed to do the nearly impossible, or so Scorpius in convinced. He’s an incredibly beautiful boy. Exactly that – beautiful. Not hot or sexy or handsome and far more that cute. He is gorgeous, with silky, soft strawberry-blonde hair, delicate bone structure, bright smile, large grey-blue eyes that are sometimes misty, sometimes velvety. Louis is slim, not very tall but not short either. He lights up a room the way neither of his sisters do, although Victoire may be giving him a run for his money with that now that she’s of age.

Scorpius doesn’t know if he’s just insanely in love or if some of the ridiculous things Louis does actually make sense on some primitive, intuitive level. Like now, the boy has coaxed him to run through the pouring rain until their robes are soaked. Louis spins around under the water, his hair flies out of his face, then sticks back to it and doesn’t unstick anyone once it’s saturated with the rain. He smiles brightly at Scorpius who has found shelter on the porch of the summer house they are renting.

“Aww, come out of there. It’s warm rain,:” he pleads, giving Scorpius his best puppy-eyed look.

Scorpius shakes his head, shaking himself off like a wet dog. He throws off his drenched robe so that he is left only in his shirt and waistcoat. “You’re crazy, Louis. Come up here. You’ll catch cold.”

“You sound like my grandmother!” Louis laughs, looking up at the sky. The water slides down his face and neck, seeping into his clothes, but the boy doesn’t seem to notice or feel uncomfortable.

Scorpius makes a face at the thought of being compared to the Weasley matriarch. He watches Louis with a mixture of bewilderment and adoration. Scorpius traces the water droplets dripping from the ends of Louis’ hair and down his face with vigilant eyes, full of tender desire. He wants to kiss every drop away from Louis’ face. They’ve been together for several months already and he still can’t take his eyes off the boy.

Suddenly, Louis stops and looks up at Scorpius questioningly. “Have you ever danced in the rain?”

“N-no.” Scorpius is somewhat startled by the question. He likes dancing and as a small child he’d enjoyed running through the rain and sloshing in the rain puddles, his slicker and water-proof boots sleek and slippery with water, some of it muddy. He can remember his mother’s voice shouting from the porch for him to come back inside and not stay in the rain for very long. She was always very afraid that he would catch cold or that he would get too dirty. His father made more allowances but only on Scorpius’ free days when he did not have lessons or social events to be present at. Such days were rare and it was a small chance that they would coincide with rain. As he got older, playing in the mud was no longer as appealing, nor did his parents made as many allowances. So, naturally, dancing and rain never went hand-in-hand in Scorpius’ mind, so Louis’ question startles him. “Have you?” he asks finally, after a pause.

Louis shrugs. “By myself, yes, but not with someone.” He puts out a hand toward Scorpius and smiles. “Come dance with me.”

Scorpius rolls his eyes. He doesn’t particularly want to get anymore wet than he already is. But Louis’ smile is hypnotizing and he’d forgotten how to say no to the boy. So Scorpius runs down the stairs of the porch and into the rain. Since he is already wet, the water doesn’t quite bother him so much this time around. Scorpius runs up to Louis and sweeps the younger boy into a big hug, almost knocking him off balance and tumbling them both into the mud. Louis laughs and latches his arms around Scorpius’ neck, his forehead pressed against his boyfriend’s. “We don’t have any music to dance to,” Scorpius complains.

“We’ll just…sing something or…pretend.”

“I should cast a water-proofing charm.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Scorpius, we’re already drenched. What’s the use? Besides, don’t be boring. That would take all the fun out of it.”

Scorpius laughs, unable to contain the absolute joy of simply holding Louis like this, the smaller boy fitting perfectly into his arms, their foreheads pressed together and Louis’ eyes solely on him. He thinks that he could probably stand here forever if Louis asked him to. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. His entire upbringing – traditional and formal – had been geared toward guiding him through society’s pleasantries and formalities, toward marriage to an agreeable but also beneficial partner, toward producing an heir and continuing the line. Scorpius still doesn’t know what he will tell his parents. They seem to be in denial, thinking that he is simply going through a post-graduation phase. But if it is a phase, Scorpius hopes that it never ends.

Louis shrugs off his robe, as it has become heavy with the water, and floats it to the porch with a flick and drag of his wand. Once Louis has put his wand away, Scorpius takes his hand in his and puts the other around Louis’ waist. Louis’ free hand finds his shoulder, long, slender fingers brushing against the nape of Scorpius’ neck, making him shiver from something that is certainly not the cold. A tune floats into Scorpius’ mind, something his mother would sometimes play on the piano as he practiced his waltz steps as a somewhat awkward pre-teen in the comfortable warmth of the Malfoy Manor parlor. He hums the tune, somewhat off pitch in places, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. They dance something akin to a waltz. Sometimes one of them gets caught in the mud and they stumble, laugh it off and continue to dance. Before he can think of how cliché this is, Scorpius is kissing Louis, completely ignoring how wet they both are.

“I don’t think I’ve ever kissed in the rain either,” Scorpius mumbles once they withdraw.

Louis smiles softly. “Me neither. First time for everything, I guess.”

In about ten minutes, Scorpius’ responsible side will kick in and he will drag Louis inside to get warm and dry, but for now he is content to dance and kiss in the rain, holding his boyfriend close and praying to Merlin that they will never be apart.


End file.
